The major protein of human low density lipoprotein exhibits heterogeniety upon SDS PAGE in gels containing a gradient of acrylamide. Quantitative yields of amino and carboxyl termini also suggest that the protein is a multimer of much lower molecular weight monomers. Peptide mapping of the protein is being carried out to identify this monomeric species.